


Sea Breeze

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Wade on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knock came to Wade’s door early in the morning--on a _fucking_ Saturday. Saturday! Of all the days in the week, Saturday-- _his day off_ \--was interrupted. _Nobody_ bothers Wade Wilson, the fearsome Deadpool, on his day off. There’s even a poorly drawn representation in crayons of what would happen if someone knocked at all on the weekend taped right on his door.

**{Maybe we should have used more than one color on our drawing to get our point across.}**

Wade finally snapped and jumped out of bed; He slipped on his mask, grabbed the 9mm from his side table, and angrily stomped towards the door when the knocks became loud and rapid. 

“Unless you’re Peter Parker in a goddamn bikini at 8 in the fucking morning," He barked as he clutched the knob and yanked the door open. "I--” 

“Hi Wade.”

It _was_  Peter. _The_ Peter Parker in-- _are those...swim shorts?_ Peter was in swim shorts and a hoodie. His smile suddenly set the merc back into a good mood and he dropped his gun. Wade leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed and a hungry grin on his face--thank god Peter couldn't see.

_It’s not a bikini but it sure is close._

“Well, well, well,” he purred. “If it isn’t my scrum-diddly-umptious Petey-Pie. What brings _you_ at my doorstep?”

“Well…” Peter blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked away and rocked on his feet, trying to come up with a response.

**{He’s so cute when he gets embarrassed~}**

**[I find it funny that he’s even here of all places.]**

“...I was wondering if you’d like to go to the beach...with me. Er, _today_.”

Wade pushed off the doorframe and leaned in close to Peter. He raised a brow. “Seriously? You’re not dressed in swim shorts to seduce me?”

"As if!" Peter’s shyness flickered off as he pushed Wade’s face away, giving the merc that sour expression he always wore around him. "Do you wanna come or not?”

“I would never miss a chance to see that shredded body, babyboy. Of course I’ll come! Is anyone else coming? I’ve always wanted to play beach volleyball.” The merc jumped up and down like a little kid.

“No, not today,” Peter was blushing again. “I-It’s just us this time.”

Wade gasped. He narrowed his eyes at Peter and pointed an accusing finger at him. “You’re asking me out on a date, aren’t you?”

Peter flinched, turning completely red and flustered. He pushed Wade back into his apartment. “Just get ready, asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wade came out of his apartment shortly after (dressed in similar clothing to Peter's except he kept his mask on, which Peter made note a lot time ago to never argue against it knowing how stubborn Wade was about it), finding the tousled brunet leaning against the hood of his car and tapping away on his phone.

“We’re driving?” he looked at the vehicle with disbelief. The only source of transportation he’s ever taken was his own two legs or a taxi--and if he was feeling feeling bold that day, he’d _borrow_ an official Avengers' vehicle.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, the beach isn’t exactly _close_. It’s going to be a nice day for a long drive anyway.”

“I never took you for the scenic type.”

“That’s because you’ve seen only two sides of me.”

“That’s right,” Wade wiggled his brows suggestively. “the wimpy nerd type and the badass hero in spandex. All spandex!”

Peter snorted. “Please don’t quote The Nutty Professor.”

Wade made his way to the passenger door with a wide smile on his face. “You got a problem with The Nutty Professor? You wanna go? Come on, Cletus--”

“Stop.”

-

The drive was indeed a long one. Peter noticed instantly that Wade can never sit still--he always has to make a point to touch something or move every two seconds. Peter figured since Wade was always on the go, sitting still and relaxing was a rarity unless he was sleeping--which was also rare.

“Hey Wade, why don’t you reach under my chair and get the CD case?” Peter suggested as he briefly glanced at the merc. Wade silently obeyed and flipped through the case with quiet _ooo’_ s and _ahhh_ ’s.

“You’re such a hipster.” the merc blatantly stated after awhile.

Peter gawked at him, mildly offended. “What? _How_?”

“Autumn colors, thick rimmed glasses, skinny jeans--which are really bad for your circulation by the way-- _and_ a collection of 90s music. You even have a polaroid camera in your car.”

“I don’t _always_ wear autumn colors or skinny jeans--”

“--Which is a t _otal lie_ \--” Wade interjected, but Peter ignored him.

“--there’s nothing wrong with 90s music, I'm not even wearing my glasses--and shut up, leave my polaroid out of this.”

Wade broke out into laughter as Peter’s face turned pink. “You’re right. There’s nothing wrong with 90s, but this is _all_ you have. Where’s the 80s goodies?”

“The 80s was a mistake.”

The merc gasped in disbelief. “Peter Parker, respect your elders’ sense of fashion. Mullets and perms and neon colors are life.”

Peter snorted. “You’re an idiot. Pick a CD already.”

Wade flipped through the case. “All I’m seeing is a bunch of Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, and Sublime. I’ve heard enough 90s in my lifetime, I’d rather drown my ears in some  2010 Taylor Swift classics or modern Miley Cyrus on the radio thank you very much.”

“Please don’t--”

Wade put a finger on Peter’s lips as he flipped through the radio stations. “Hush my baby spider. I’m riding shotgun, so I’m the DJ. Your job is to just drive.”

“Wade Wilson, don’t you dare--” While paying attention to the road, Peter tried to elbow the merc’s hand out of the way. They kept smacking each other and giggling like schoolgirls while changing the radio station back and forth.

Peter finally pulled off to the side so he can finally arm wrestle with Wade over the radio. Eventually, it escalated into a tickle fight with Wade jabbing at his sides and his neck. Peter froze and broke out in an uncontrollable laughter with Wade’s fingers locked above his knee--one of Peter’s weaknesses.

“I-I surrender!” Peter begged, his eyes watery from laughing too hard. He buried his face in Wade’s shoulder and gripped onto his jacket for support. “Okay okay you can have control over the radio!”

“You sure?” Wade briefly let go but clamped onto his leg again, making the brunet jolt and laugh harder. “I can listen to anything I want?”

“ _Yes_! Yesyesyes, please let go!”

"Even my queen Iggy?"

"Eugh," Wade gripped his leg tighter. "Ah! Ahaha! Finefinefine!"

Wade finally let go and the brunet leaned away from him to gasp for air. “I hate you Wade Wilson.”

“You love me.” even though Peter couldn't see it, Wade gave him a smug smile.

They sat quietly for a moment to catch their breath. Wade looked out his window and noticed they were next to a steep mountain with a sea full of trees on the other side down below. The early afternoon sun wasn’t too far away from the vivid green hills in the distance--the morning air was still up, and it was only going to get colder the closer they got to the ocean.

**{When’s the last time we went on a trip for fun?}**

**[I don’t think we’ve ever been to the beach.]**

**{What was the point of this trip anyways?}**

Wade turned to look at Peter who was staring off into the distance. “Hey, how’re you and Gwen doing by the way? This feels like Peter and Gwen kind of thing.”

Peter flinched at the sudden question. “We broke up months ago. Didn’t I tell you?”

“Nope. What happened?”

“I uh, it just wasn’t working out.”

“You guys were like, two peas in a pod though.”

“We weren’t. Not like how you and I--” Peter blinked and suddenly started the car. “Er, we should get going.”

Wade furrowed his brows in confusion. “Wait wait, what? You and I what?”

“Nothing.” Peter was turning red. “I--it’s nothing. Do you wanna get lunch?”

**[Get it through your thick skull, Wilson. Peter’s been hanging around you more than usual these past few months and he practically asked you out on a date.]**

**{Which could only mean _one_ thing~}**

_No fucking way._

Wade shifted his entire body on his seat to face the brunet. “Peter do you like me?”

Peter stepped on the brakes as hard as he could to look at Wade but saw that the merc had his polaroid aimed at him. Before he could say anything, the merc snapped the photo.

“ _Wade!_ ” Peter practically climbed onto him and tried to grab the camera but Wade stretched it out the window as the photo was in the process of printing. “Give it back!”

“Answer the question.”

The brunet was completely red at this point from embarrassment. “Stop messing around!”

“I’m not, Peter. Look at me.” Peter stopped for a moment to look at the masked merc. “I like you. I’ve always liked you, and I need to know if you’re being serious or if this is just a game you’re playing.”

The brunet leaned back into his seat and looked away. “...Maybe.”

“Maybe what?”

Peter let a few pulses of silence pass while fidgeting with his hands and biting his bottom lip. He spoke quickly in a small voice, “MaybeIdolikeyou.”

Wade leaned in closer to Peter, smiling devilishly at him. “ _Just_ maybe?”

“Augh!” Peter buried his face in hands, leaning away from him as much as possible. “I _really_ really like you, Wade.”

The merc laughed softly and leaned in closer to Peter. “Petey baby, look at me please. Hey.”

“No way. This is so embarrassing.” he mumbled through his hands.

“I like you, Peter.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“Stop it.”

"Would you believe me if I told you I've been waiting for you all this time?"

"Never."

“You have a nice ass.”

“Damn it Wade--” Peter removed his hands from his face to throw the merc a dirty look but Wade acted quickly; in one swift motion, he pulled off his mask and pressed his lips against the brunet’s. To his surprise, Peter didn’t fight back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a long moment until Wade pulled away slightly to meet his gaze.

“I feel like I’m in a Nicholas Sparks movie.” he whispered.

Peter snorted and pushed him away. “You just ruined the moment.”

“Awww, but his books and movies are so romantic. I mean come on, two romantically frustrated men on a scenic drive to the beach? _So_ Nicholas Sparks-y.”

Peter started the car and continued to drive. He shook his head and smiled to himself.  “You’re such a dork.”

“And you love it.” Wade pulled out the picture from the polaroid and looked at it. “Huh, do you have a pen?”

“In the glove box. Why?”

“I gotta caption this.” Wade dug for a pen in the compartment and quickly scrawled on the candid photo. He lifted it into the air and looked at it proudly. “So, the beach huh? I can’t wait to get there…”

[Image Here](http://tittyysprinkles.tumblr.com/image/144033353349)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope you guys like the drawing I made~ 
> 
> • Tumblr / Instagram: Xypeilo


End file.
